The Tour of my life
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: Ally and Austin are going on tour together. What will happen along the way will crushes form? Will Auslly happen? What about the rest of the group? Will this be a boring tour? Or will it be full of drama? Please read! Formally the international pop stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new story that I wanted to write and see how this does. I am still continuing **_**That Guy **_**and **_**Looks Can Be Deceiving**_**, but I just got this idea and wanted to test it out. So here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's P.O.V.

Hey everyone, my name is Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old and a pop star. I had stage fright up till last year. I had gotten over it due to my best friends Jaden, Trish, and Rydel. They had me perform in front of an audience without me knowing. Yes, you are probably wondering how I didn't notice them put an audience out there, but I am non- observant. Anyways, ever since then I regained my confidence and started posting videos on YouTube, and then the next thing I know, 6 months later I am offered a record deal.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Trish yelling at me, telling me I had to be at Darin's Records in 20 min. for a big announcement. I quickly flew to my closet and threw on an outfit and ran out the door. I made it there right on time luckily.

"Thank you Ally for coming on time." My boss, Karen, said.

"You're welcome Karen." I said a little hesitantly.

"Well I have just received news that, you are going on tour with another pop star. An international like you in fact." She exclaimed, barely regaining her excitement. I already knew that she was referring to Austin Moon, because he was her favorite besides me of course. Which I don't know one person who didn't like him. He was my favorite singer, too so of course I am ecstatic.

"Really! When?! Can Jadyn and Trish come?! Where are we going?!" I shouted with excitement

"I will text you the details later. Okay?" She answered

"Okay!" I exclaimed then jumped up and ran to the music room to write music, which always helps me regain my composure. This is all I have so far.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

I stopped and wrote down those lyrics. I thought harder and came up with the next part.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough._

I wrote them down and just sat there. A few seconds later I heard clapping and I turned around to see my two best Friends, Jadyn and Trish.

"Well Ally, I'm guessing the news was very exciting." She smirked. I knew that she and Jadyn knew what the news was because I was always the last person to hear about it, but oh well.

"Yes it was! I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I then got a text from my boss

_Hey Ally, here is the details_

_You are leaving in 2 weeks_

_Yes Trish and Jadyn can come_

_6 month tour_

_And you each have your own tour bus._

_That's all_

**That's the end of this chapter thanks for reading, please review! And send ideas please! Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter but I will try and make them longer. Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while, due to so many things going on. Tomorrow is my last day of school, so hopefully I will be able to update more. I've had exams, color guard, ballet practice, ballet exam and my sister's soccer games. Anyways, I know you guys probably don't care but I no longer have this certain teacher that doesn't like 8****th**** graders, which that's the grade I'm in. Anyways I should probably introduce you to the story now.**

**Also if there was any confusion about Rydel, Rydel is another one of Ally's best friends. I did this story 2 different days.**

**Disclaimer: I SOO Own Austin and Ally! (Sarcastic)**

**Austin: Umm no you don't, Disney does!**

**Ally: Yea!**

**Me: I know I was being sarcastic.**

**Austin: Oh, I so knew that!**

**Ally: Yea right!**

**Austin: Hey I wouldn't be talking, because you agreed with me!**

**Ally: Uh…Um…**

**Me: Alright enough, I'm sure they just want to read the story and not you 2 arguing. Anyways on with the story.**

Ally's P.O.V.

I am so excited! I am going on tour with Austin Moon! The main reason I'm so excited is because when we were younger we were best friends. Then we grew apart due to Austin moving to California for his siblings. I know you are probably asking why I don't just jump on my private jet and fly to where he is staying. The problem is I have no idea where he's staying. Oh well I've got to finish packing for the trip.

Austin's P.O.V.

I was playing video games with Dez, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I knew who it was because a) only my manager had that ringtone and b) He was the only one that would call me. I reluctantly paused the game and got up to retrieve my phone. Once I found it I answered my usual.

"Yellow Dallas." I answered

"Hey Austin what up." Dallas answered excitedly. He always had a hard time holding in his excitement.

"Ok, Dallas what's up?" I answered wanting to get straight to the point

"Well, I just received news that you are going on tour." He exclaimed

I sighed, "Yea I go on tour all the time anymore, so why are you so excited?" I asked

"You didn't let me finish, you are going on tour with… Ally Dawson!" He yelled through the phone.

After hearing her name I went into shock! I couldn't believe I was going on tour with Ally! We haven't talked since 7 years ago. She was 10 while I was 11. We were best friends, but I had to move for my siblings because they were getting a record deal with Morale's records. I recovered quickly and screamed through the phone.

"Ally! Ally Dawson! That is the best news ever! When are we going? How long? Can Dez, and Jake come too? What about you?!" I screamed through the phone.

"Dude, I'm sure China heard you! Anyways I will text you the details, alright?"

"Oh sorry and ok." I answered

"Alright see you!" he answered

"Ok!" and with that I hung up. I was dazed after that. I fell on the couch while grinning like an idiot. I just couldn't believe that I was going on tour with the Ally Dawson! Those feelings I had rushed back to me. Back when we little I had a massive crush on her, even though we were only 10 and 11. She made my heart beat a mile a minute. I then got up and ran upstairs to grab paper to write down my feelings. I used this New found inspiration to write a song. The next thing I know I had lyrics running out of my mouth and a great melody going on.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin like that_

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin like that_

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud_

_Could you, could you take me and call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I ain't nothing like them other ones_

_Twice up on the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

'_Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget_

_What you came here for_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin like that_

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin like that_

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

And with that I got up, still smiling like an idiot, and went to my room. Still thinking of Ally.

**How'd you like this chapter? Was it better than the first? Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own the song Heartbeat, either.**

**Trish: I just absolutely love that song!**

**Me: Ikr! Where's Dez?**

**Dez: Right here!**

**Me: (Frightened) Oh hi Dez you scared me.**

**Dez: Sorry**

**Me: It's fine, where are Austin and Ally?**

**Trish: I locked them in closet, because they were annoying me.**

**Me: Were they arguing?**

**Trish: Yes**

**Me: Why am I not surprised. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How's everyone? Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy and everything but aren't we all? Anyways let's get straight to the disclaimer.**

**Austin: Finally! You talk too much!**

**Ally: So do you!**

**Austin: Nuhuh!**

**Ally: Uhuh**

**Me: Just shut up already! Anyways I do not own Austin and Ally. Or auslly for that matter.**

**Austin/Ally: What's auslly?**

**Me: No wonder you guys broke up and broke all our hopes! You dream-crusher! Hahaha I sounded like Dez there! Oh well I should get going so I can silently cry in my room over Auslly.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**Warning: Be prepared to be surprised! You might possibly cry at their little reunion.**

Once I reached my room I started packing. I just could not believe this! We were going on tour with Ally Dawson! Huh…I wonder if she's still friends with Rydel, Trish, and Jadyn. Are they going on tour with Ally too? I sure hope so. I hope Dez-

I was then interrupted by my phone, playing double take.

_Hey Austin_

_Here are the details of the tour._

_Dez, Jake, and I are able to go._

_You're leaving in 2 weeks._

_6 month tour as of now._

_And you and Ally have different tour buses._

_That's all_

_P.S. You can now start screaming for joy. ;)_

I just chuckled and then started screaming for joy.

*2 weeks later* (Nothing happened, but getting ready for the tour in the 2 weeks' time period)

"Ally…Ally…ALLY!" Trish yelled getting inpatient.

We were outside of my house, waiting for the tour bus to come pick us up. And I was currently daydreaming.

"What?" I asked

"We were screaming your name saying that the tour bus is here." Rydel exclaimed

"Oh… well why don't we just go now!" I asked getting more impatient by the minute

"Come on then." Jadyn exclaimed catching onto my impatience.

We walked onto the bus, and stopped dead in our tracks. Inside the tour bus was 1 room with 2 bunk beds. Also they had a full size kitchen on board. Plus a 53 in. TV! And a few other things.** (As you can tell I've never been inside a tour bus, anyways back to the story) **We were all gazing around the tour bus amazed as ever, and it wasn't till the bus started that we regained our composure. Not really.

The bus lurched forward and the next thing I know we're all hurdling onto each other.

"Ahh, watch out Rydel." I shouted while hurdling towards her from the sudden movement.

"Ahh!" Was all she could get out before I toppled onto her.

"Watch out Ally and Rydel!" Trish shouted while hurdling towards us.

"Yea you might want to watch out too, Trish." Jadyn exclaimed before all of us was on top of each other.

After that incident we all burst out laughing. Laughing our heads off at how we must've looked. We were too busy laughing our heads off that we didn't notice the bus stopped and we were in front of the meeting place to start the tour.

"_Knock Knock Knock" Was all it took for us to jump up and run to the door, wondering how the bus ride ended to quick._

"Who is it?" I called hoping for Austin.

"Dez!" Was all I could comprehend before the door was flung open by Trish. "Dez! I've missed you so much!" Trish exclaimed while giving him a death hug and kissing his cheek. While we were standing there gaping at Trish and Dez, but the next thing that sent us into full-out shock was Dez kissing her on the lips after their little death hug.

"What the heck is going on? What'd we miss? What are you two not telling us?" I asked as soon as I regained my composure from that little shock.

"Um well… you see… we um…" Trish stalled

"We have been seeing each other secretly 2 years ago as a couple. And um well we decided to take a break because he was moving. And well I just really missed him." Trish exclaimed while looking at him passionately, and Dez returning her gaze just as passionately.

Trish's P.O.V

I don't know what came over me it's just that when I heard his voice I ran to the door and flung it open. I grabbed Dez and pulled him in for a death hug, while kissing his check. I was so caught up with Dez that I forgot all about Ally, Jadyn, and Rydel. And just as soon as Dez kissed me I remember all about the other three as soon as Ally asked her question. I could tell she was confused in shock; in fact all of them were shocked. Which Jadyn wasn't as shocked as I'd expected, in fact she was almost smirking, but I shrugged it off. As I explained I was gazing passionately at Dez. Which he gladly returned my gaze back.

Dez's P.O.V.

As soon as I saw Trish, I was the happiest man on earth! I just couldn't believe it. I guess I just didn't realize she would be here. I was just told I was going on tour with Austin yesterday so I didn't have much time. I was angry at Austin, until he said that I should go see the girls when they pulled up. I didn't know who the girls were so I just went. Oh well I kissed Trish and felt millions of fireworks. After the kiss I gazed at her with as much passion that I could muster. I was then cut off from my thoughts by three girls squealing for joy I guess.

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as Trish explained I was shocked, a little mad, but most of all HAPPY! I was so happy for my best friend! I knew they were perfect for each other the second I saw them together, but I didn't expect it this quick. Rydel, Jadyn, and I then started squealing for joy!

"Ahh! This is huge!" I squealed

"Heck yea it is!" Jadyn Responded

"Aww you 2 are so cute together!" Rydel cooed

"Why thank you I guess." Trish and Dez thanked "How about you go see Austin now, Ally?" Dez stated, changing the subject.

With that said, I didn't give a second thought I just ran out and looked for him. I then noticed our surroundings. We were at the old park my mom and dad took me to when I was younger and I visited here. I then noticed a familiar blonde turned and checking out our surroundings.

"Austin!" I called he turned around and stared at me while his smile turned into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Ally!" He called before sprinting towards me. I sprinted towards him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Ally, I've missed you so much!" He stated as soon as he put me down.

"I've missed you too, Austin!" I stated while crying tears of joy while still hugging him.

Austin's P.O.V.

As soon as I saw Ally my heart swelled and I ran to her. I was on the verge of tears that I wasn't sure if I could hold in much longer. She doesn't know how much I missed her. She was like my other half. I felt completed when I was with her.

**That's all, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Trish: Aww that's so sweet!**

**Me: IKR!**

**Trish: This has probably got to be my most favorite chapter out of them all.**

**Me: I know, wait Dez?**

**Dez: *sniffling* yea?**

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Dez: YES! *Runs away***

**ME: Wow, I hope those were tears of joy. Anyways thank you for reading. Please review! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! I'm back for another chapter. Now I was kind of disappointed that my last chapter didn't get all that much reviews. Although I'm kind of disappointed I cant help but feel happy that the people who did read my story took the time to review too. So thank you. Anyways here is the next chapter for you all.**

**Austin: Ok before you do the disclaimer can you please explain what the heck Auslly is?**

**Ally: I second the notion!**

**Me: Um… Ally we are not in court, which now that I think about we should be suing you and Austin for being so cute with each other. Anyways Auslly is Austin and Ally mashed together.**

**Austin: Oh cool who are these famous Austin and Ally people.**

**Ally: Um… Austin they are talking about you and I, I think.**

**Me: Yes…Yes we are.**

**Austin: What they couldn't be your name is Ally and my name is Aus- Oh wait! I can't believe I didn't realize this before! Oh No DEZ is rubbing off on me!**

***Stands up quickly and runs out of the room***

**Me: Wow. Anyways I don't own anything but the story line and maybe some future characters. ENJOY!**

Ally…

2 days have passed and they have been the best days of my life. Me and Austin have been writing songs for our 1st concert which is taking place tonight. We are right now in Seattle, Washington. And it's freaking cold! Well I mean it's only in the 40's, but hey I've still in Miami weather. Anyways, right now I am in my dressing room watching my 3 friends running around my rack of outfits, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight's concert. Although it's quite comical watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off, it's also kind of annoying. I stood up and picked the first outfit I layed my hands on first.

It was a yellow spaghetti strapped dress with a simple brown belt pulled around the waist. I then picked out my favorite pair of shoes. (Brown wedges) After I had gathered everything up and changed into it, I turned around for approval from my 3 (girl) best friends. They gaped at me in shock. I then became self conscious thinking I looked horrible.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked

"N-n-no we are just shocked that you picked all this out in 5 seconds!" Trish exclaimed still in shock

Rydel was the first one to regain her composure then Jadyn and last but not least Trish.

"Let's get started on your hair then! We literally have half an hour before you're supposed to meet Austin and get on stage!" Jadyn stated while plugging in the curling iron in.

After 30 min. of hair pulling and everything I was ready. I stood up and went out the door of my dressing room. I went to the side of the stage and looked out between the curtains. Surprisingly no-one was there. It was completely empty. The strange part though was there were millions of signs on the floor.

I couldn't understand what was going on. I mean where was everyone? Where were the stage managers, Austin, the band, my friends? Where was everyone? I turned around to find smoke building up. Where was this smoke coming from? I quickly noticed that the place felt like it was getting hotter and hotter out here. And just as I started easing into unconsciousness I heard my name being called.

I opened my eyes with a start and realized I was sitting on the couch in the lounge room next to the stage. I turned to the voice which belonged to the one and only Austin.

"What happened?" I asked still half asleep.

"Nothing happened, except you fell asleep." Austin explained

I then took in our apparel and realized we were both in sweats, but I was in a t-shirt while he was shirtless. I couldn't take my eyes off of his abs. I mean can you blame me? After staring a little longer than necessary I regained focus when Austin exclaimed.

"Like what you see?" He asked while smirking

I blushed but then covered it up with a comeback.

"Hm there's not much there you know." I replied, which caught him off guard a little bit I think.

"What you seriously cannot say you've seen better than this!" He replied while pretending he was hurt.

"Um I just did." I replied cockily, while standing up.

"Hm then I think you need to be taught a lesson then." He replied with a mischevious gleam in his eye.

Before I could blink or even try and escape Austin picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. Then started walking towards some room. I felt him motioning something and the next thing I know I'm not over Austin's shoulder anymore, I'm soaking wet in the pool. Yes I know what you're thinking where'd the pool come from, but we have a private pool here. Anyways, as I came up for air, I noticed everyone in the room but the only person I was worried about for that matter was Austin. I turned away from Austin and motioned for Trish to push Austin into the pool. He had made the mistake of standing right next to the pool. While Trish made her way over to Austin's side I smirked at Austin.

"Oh you think this is funny now Austin?"

"Yupp! Hey that's what you get for saying you've seen better. Which I'm sure you haven't bec- AHH!" He screamed like a little girl while flying into the pool.

I bursted out laughing, along with the other people who were currently in the room. After about 30 seconds and still no sign of Austin, our laughter quickly ended and I started to panic.

"Austin?! Austin!? Where are you?!" I screamed while panicing. And as soon as I was about to shout again, I felt a presence behind me. Figuring it was Austin, I went to hit him, when I noticed no one was there. I looked down and saw Austin flailing his arms around, then he became limp. I screamed and the last thing I knew before I became unconscious was blood. A lot of blood. Where'd all the blood come from? What happened? Next thing I know I'm in a never ending blackness.

**I know this chapter is a little confusing, but it will all be explained within the next 3 chapters. Anyways how did you like this chapter?**

**Trish: I liked it!**

**Dez: It was alright I guess.**

**Me: Yea I know it's not the best chapter, but I'm hoping the next few will be better. Well thanks for reading and- Trish stop chasing Dez with a lion! Sorry got to go save Dez thanks for reading!**


	5. Sorry

Hey hey hey! How are you all doing? Sorry for everyone who thought this was a chapter. I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I'm having writers block right now. I can't think of how I should start this next chapter. I'm terribly sorry. Also I'll try to get as much stories updated by next week. School starts next Tuesday for me…so that's another problem. I'M GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN! Yea I know not that exciting but oh well.


End file.
